


Felicia’s Valentine

by BrokenYumes



Series: IroYachi One Shots [4]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, F/M, Felicia is Yachiyo’s daughter and you can’t lie, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No underage Eroha, We’ll pray for Iroha, Yachiyo is a mom and you can’t lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenYumes/pseuds/BrokenYumes
Summary: Oh boy... Yachiyo is in mother mode. Everyone stand back.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Series: IroYachi One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917589
Kudos: 4





	Felicia’s Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I remember reading the event for this, and I just thought of this! So wohoo!

It was a normal Thursday in Mikazuki Villa, or Crescent Moon Manor. The youngest member for right now, Felicia Mitsuki unlocked the door. Felicia came home with a sigh escaping her lips as her friends- no, no. Basically second and third mothers looked up.

”Ah, Felicia! You’re all red...” Iroha said in worry as Yume checked her forehead.

”You don’t have a fever, but you do feel warm... what’s wrong?”

Felicia trudged to the couch and sighed once more before explaining.

”So... I wanna give someone some chocolate, so... how do you guys make chocolate special for someone?”

Iroha hummed in thought as Yume tilted her head.

”Well... I normally make homemade chocolate, and when I want to make it special for someone dear to me, I usually design it in a way someone likes it.”

The lilac scratched the right side of her cheek with her index finger as she spoke. She was a bit embarrassed speaking about this, mainly why she’s doing that action while speaking, but Valentines Day was coming around the corner.

”Some years I’ll buy chocolate, and other years I make it! Since I learned how to not to long ago, but I do usually try to get a chocolate that I know the person likes and will enjoy.” The pinkette explained with a small smile as the young blonde nodded from both explanations.

Yet what the three didn’t know, a certain bluenette was doing a little... eavesdropping to say the least. And listened in on what the girls do for Valentines Day.

Once Felicia thanked the two and left to her room, Yachiyo came and slapped her hand on the coffee table causing Iroha to flinch and Yume somewhat flinching while catching the pinkette.

”Okay, someone’s mad.” Yume deadpanned as Yachiyo squinted those cobalt blue eyes of hers.

”What happened?” Iroha asked in concern as Yachiyo closed her squinted eyes.

”You both know _damn_ well...” The bluenette said coldly, her hand still resting on the coffee table and her free hand on her hip as she leaned over to the two girls sitting on the couch.

”No, I don’t know _damn_ well.” Yume deadpanned again as Yachiyo opened her eyes.

”Felicia has a crush on a boy.” Yachiyo said as the two girls on the couch looked at each other.

Holding in their laughter for a moment, the two laughed hysterically as they held their stomachs from the lack of air and wiped away tears from their laughter.

”Haa... Haa... Oh, that was too good!” Yume snickered while Iroha nodded.

”Definitely! Yachiyo-san, Felicia isn’t crushing on anyone. She’s not having a crush on a boy.”   
  


  
Iroha’s master, since she was an apprentice, well. That wouldn’t be an appropriate word anymore since the two started a small relationship now that Iroha 18. Even if Yachiyo is the dense one in their relationship.

The eldest in the house only shook her head then spoke. “Tomorrow. We go check for ourselves.” 

“Yachiyo, you do realize that Felicia is 14, going into 15 mind you, right? It’s normal for her to try and do something nice for a boy.” Iroha explained softly, trying to calm down her new girlfriend, that word was new to her.

”Tomorrow.” The bluenette repeated while the girls on the couch only sighed when they faced each other.

Tomorrow embarked as Felicia left the house with her head held high. “You got this, Felicia...” She told herself as she left.

Sadly, ever so sadly, not knowing that her three mothers were going to go find her. Mainly, the bluenette! Rest In Peace, Felicia!

Yachiyo grabbed the other two by the wrist and stormed out the house.

  
  


“Wait, why are we getting dragged?” Iroha asked as Yume shook her head.

”The real question is, why am I getting included?!”

Yachiyo stayed silent to both questions as she continued dragging the two by their wrists.

“I also didn’t get to finish breakfast...” Iroha said as Yume handed her a granola bar.

”Thanks...” She said as Yume nodded. “Soon enough, you’ll get used to getting dragged around when she’s in Mama mode.”

”Get used to it?” Iroha said in slight worry, but mostly fear from what would happen if her and Yachiyo had a child one day. While Yume held her stomach as it growled.

”Hey! Yachiyo! Mama! Can we go get some food!? Granola bars aren’t gonna last us for that long!” Yume said as Yachiyo nodded.

”You’ll get your food.” She huffed as she abruptly stopped making the other two almost fall face-first into the bush.

“LOOK.” She pointed as the two rises up from her sides with raised eyebrows.

”It’s just Kako and Ayame...” Iroha sighed as Yachiyo sighed in relief too.

”WAIT! YOU’RE GETTING CHOCOLATE FOR ‘EM!?”

  
Mind you, that ‘em sounded like a him to Yachiyo!

Ayame exclaimed as Felicia covered her friend’s mouth.

”Shh! Don’t say it so loudly, Ayame!” She smiled in embarrassment, yet also hissed in embarrassment as Ayame nodded and Kako smiled softly.

”That’s great! I know it’ll go well for you!” Kako encouraged as Felicia held her friend’s hands.

“Thanks guys... I hope so too.”

The words that Ayame said earlier were enough for Yachiyo to into full mother mode.

”Go hide, she’s in full mother mode!” Yume exclaimed as her and Iroha made an attempt to scramble to a hiding place, but Yachiyo held them both by the hoods of their coats.

“Damn it!”

”Shoot!”

”Give me something to break.” Yachiyo demanded as Yume sighed and pulled a can out of her crossbody bag.

The two watched Yachiyo open the can, pour the drink out of it, and crush the can with her bare hands.

”My sparkling water... I was gonna drink that...” Yume said with a frown as Yachiyo cleared her throat.

”I’m better now.”

Iroha could only show a worried expression as Yume heard her stomach growl again.

”Food!” She growled like her stomach as Yachiyo nodded.

”Let’s go get some breakfast.”

The next day wasn’t any better... Iroha, Felicia, and Yume were making homemade chocolate as the trio smiled and cleaned up the kitchen. After making the chocolate look presentable in little heart shaped boxes and ribbons from shades of light red to dark pink, Felicia smiled as she got help with her hair from Yume with the style once more and Iroha with combing out her hair.

“Alright, I’m ready to go!” Felicia said with a toothy grin as Yume and Iroha nodded.

”Knock ‘em dead, Felicia.” Yume said with a determined smile.

While Iroha put her hands over her heart. “You can do this!”

”You can do what, Felicia?” Yachiyo asked with a raised brow, her hands on her hips as she leaned forward to Felicia.

  
_OHHH SHIT!_

The three of them thought.

  
  
“I knew it! We were forgetting something!” Yume sighed as Iroha could only nod.  
  


”Oh! Yachiyo! Fancy seein’ ya right now... I thought you would be doing a fancy photo shoot or somethin’ haha...” Felicia fidgeted uneasily as Yachiyo tilted her head.

“What’s behind your back, Felicia?” She questioned as Felicia irked.

”Ah, nothing!”

”If it’s nothing then you can show me.”

”Can’t! Cause... it’s a...”

Yachiyo raised an eyebrow.

  
“It’s a?”

”Somethin’ important!”

”If it’s important, than I can take a look at it, no?”

”No! Cause... It’s a... Gotta go! Felicia darted out of the house. Thank God she didn’t get interrogated from her main mother anymore.

Yachiyo glanced at her partners in crime who were embarrassed. Mainly with Iroha averting her gaze completely with an embarrassed face. Imagine Riko from Love Live! Sunshine!! With her sweat face, and Yume facepalming heavily while shaking her head, whispering only God knows what.

“Well?” Yachiyo said as she grabbed the two again.

”C’mon man!” Yume groaned as Iroha smiled awkwardly.

”At least we got to eat this time!” She tried brightening the mood as Yume smirked.

”True.”

The three stopped at the bush with bluenette breathing heavily from being pissed off while the two watched the scene.

”So it is a dude!” Yume said in surprise as Iroha held more of hugged Yachiyo’s waistline.

”No, no! No! Please don’t go!” Iroha begged as Yume sighed as she shook her head.

”She doesn’t listen to anyone in Mama Mode...” She sighed as she conjured her shadow to try and stop the pissed off Yachiyo, who has seen enough for one day.

Yachiyo broke free of both grasps as she stomped over there.

“Yeah, this is awesome, thank you so much!” Felicia smiled softly as the boy nodded, named Haru nodded.

”No problem, Felicia-chan. Have a great Valentines Day!”

”You too, Haru-ku-!”

”What’s going on here?” Yachiyo asked, an expression of livid on her face and her hands on her hips once again.

”Y-Yachiyo?! What are you doing here?!” Felicia exclaimed in shock as Yachiyo raised an eyebrow.

”I could be asking you the same question, Felicia. But more importantly. Who is this?” She pointed to the boy as Felicia sighed, but looked even more embarrassed when she saw Iroha and Yume.

”W-What are you two doing here?!”

”Well you see what happened was...” Iroha awkwardly said as Yume shook her head again, still with the facepalm she had from earlier, but she sighed this time with no words. Only sighing.

”Explain.” Yachiyo said coldly while a mortified Felicia, sighed in defeat. “Okay, I’ll explain everything when we get back home.”

She started walking as the other two did too, but Yachiyo on the other hand have a cold glare of death to the boy Felicia was talking to previously before walking home.

Once everyone was home, a tense silence broke out mainly from everyone being just about terrified of the mother beast known as Yachiyo! Insane, right?

Slowly, with hands trembling, Felicia pulled out the bag that she received from Haru.

”I asked Iroha and Yume... to help me make homemade chocolate cause... well... I also talk with Kako, who introduced me to some guy working at a cake shop. That was the boy you guys saw earlier... He shared some ingredients with me, and I had met up with him first... to... y’know, give him chocolate as a token of gratitude. I remember Iroha had told me that Valentines Day is the day to share your feelings with the people you love, and... that’s why I’d been practicing how to make homemade chocolate for everyone in Mikazuki Villa... cause I wanted to make it for everyone...”

All girls who weren’t Felicia, glanced at Yachiyo, who just looked at her as if she killed someone.

  
Yume spoke first.

“So you dragged Iroha and I out to a park, where it is 45 degrees Fahrenheit, with no food until later on the FIRST day, only to receive an explanation that made sense?! Then on the SECOND day you go to into full mother mode, not listening to a single soul only to find out that: Wow! Guess what!? It was just chocolate for us to eat!” Yume pulled Yachiyo by the collar to her level and flared coldly into her eyes.

“You have made me pissed. And you wasted my sparkling water. You, Nanami Yachiyo, have made me, Azusa Yume, NOT in a good mood. Just you wait until summer.” She dropped Yachiyo on the ground and huffed as she sat back down on the couch. Her arms and legs crossed as she held her head down.

”Next time Yachiyo, why don’t you just ask instead of going into... umm Mama Bear mode?” Iroha suggested a lot better than Yume did as Felicia and the others blinked in shock as they watch that scene just unfold. Jeez, it’s like watching a movie here!

”...S-So... can I hand out the chocolate?”

”Please do.”

Yume huffed, she was still upset while the others nodded. Luckily, Yachiyo was already back in her seat by the time Felicia was passing out the chocolate.

All of Mikazuki Villa took some parts of Felicia’s chocolate and smiled.

”It’s amazing!” Sana smiled as Tsuruno nodded.

”This is really good!”

”You put me out of my bad mood! Well done, Felicia!” Yume smirked as Iroha patted the sleeping bluenette on her lap.

“It’s really good! And I think Yachiyo-san’s anger from you talking with that boy helped her relax...” Iroha smiled uneasily at the end of her sentence as Felicia gave a toothy and prideful grin.

”Well, I’m glad you all like it!”


End file.
